


CDL Collection of Shorts

by caleyedoscope



Series: Claire de Lune [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of drabbles written in my CDL universe. Not in chronological order, originally written for my 2014 Drabble A Day resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CDL Collection of Shorts

**Too Much Blood**

Yoochun fingers the steel sword at his side as he rides through the forest, escorting his Lord’s daughter to meet her betrothed. There is a contingency of men behind him due to the rumors of a wild beast in the forest preying on travelers, and to say he is worried is an understatement. He knows the beast well, which is to say, he knows exactly what it is and what it is capable of because he is one himself. But Yoochun is in control of his mind, and therein lies the difference. Though he is not sure how much longer he can protect his destined mate and yet not have her. 

His ears pick up the sound of his lady moving inside the palanquin, and he braces himself for the rush of possessiveness as the window slides open a bit and she peeks out. “My lady?”

“Yoochun,” she says, “how much further?”

“Another half hour. Does my lady need a break?”

“No, Yoochun, I just—“ she blushes and it’s the most beautiful thing Yoochun’s ever seen, “I’m afraid I fell asleep and was not sure how much time had passed.”

“Not much,” he assures her, “my lady could probably nap more, if you wanted.”

She smiles at him, setting his heart fluttering and his wolf wanting to set teeth to her neck, to change her, to mate her. _Stop it_ , he orders, _she has to consent_. And he doesn’t know how he’s ever going to broach the topic because she’s a lady and he is a mere swordsman and the circumstances will never allow for them to have a private conversation.

“Thank you, Yoochun, maybe I will.” The panel slides shut and he hears her silk rustle as she re-arranges herself and it’s not long after that her breathing evens out. 

Perhaps it’s because he’s too focused listening to her breathe, or he’s so happy to be this close to her for once, that it’s fogging his senses, but he doesn’t hear the pounding of paws and the rumbling growls until it’s too late. The wolf takes out most of his men before they can blink, Yoochun feeling guilty because maybe he could have saved them, but Boa is his priority. Her palanquin had capsized and he pulls her out of it (hauls, more like,) trying not to exert too much inhuman strength and accidentally break her arm. 

She looks petrified. “Yoochun!”

“Stay close to me,” he says and she does, presses up against him and keeps her hands firmly clenched in his clothing. His men are gone. All dead, blood and guts strewn across the ground. And the wolf…the wolf is more dominant than Yoochun, and that’s a problem.

 _We fight_ , Yoochun’s wolf hisses, _we won’t let him hurt our mate_. But willingness to fight against dominance or not, facing down a werewolf with a vulnerable lady to protect is not as easy as hunting one in the woods. 

It’s vicious, jaws snapping and claws slashing, and for every blow he blocks, one lands, on his arms and legs and there’s blood dripping down half his face. Boa’s whimpering from behind him, but she’s remarkably light on her feet. “Yoochun,” she murmurs. He wishes he had some silver, but as a wolf himself, it would be near suicide to carry it.

The wolf is wounded too, but he’s healing a lot faster since he’s in his canine form and Yoochun is trying to hide his form from Boa. He doesn’t think he can, any longer. He doesn’t have time to change, but he can elongate his nails and his teeth without much thought, courtesy of a little pureblood running in his veins, and he does so. “Step back, my lady,” Yoochun growls, and he doesn’t miss the sent of confusion that rolls off her. “It will be fine.” It’s definitely not his voice, but she seems to trust him, stepping away to give him room and pulling her pointy hair piece out to hold in front of her. His pretty, brave mate.

He fights better, but he can only imagine what Boa thinks of him, hands leaving slashes, mouth ripping flesh from the wolf’s body, and despite all their injuries, neither of them falling. He puts it out of his mind, trying to focus, to stay steady, but in the end, he slips. In that moment, the wolf sees an opening and goes straight for Boa’s throat.

Yoochun isn’t fast enough, watching in horror as Boa’s body is ripped open, definitely beyond human repair, and his vision goes red. He howls, losing control faster than he thought possible and launches himself at the wolf, thudding into the ground and grabbing the first thing he can find to plunge into the animal’s heart: Boa’s hair piece. He doesn’t notice until it’s lodged in between flesh and bone, the wolf dead in a second. “Silver,” he gasps, looking down at his hand to see his skin burnt. He hadn’t even noticed.

Boa’s coughing, gurgling as blood spills from her throat and her body; Yoochun cradles her. She’s dead. Dead to the world, unless…

“My lady,” he whispers, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

She still looks petrified.

“Do you trust me?” Yoochun asks. 

She nods, eyes crossing. She’s losing too much blood.

“I can save you but—it will make you different. It will hurt. I don’t have time to explain but if you want to live—even if it’s not much of a life—would you want that?”

She can’t move her arms, or her legs, her breath wheezes in and out and she only has seconds left. But she nods once, and that’s all Yoochun needs. “I’m sorry,” he breathes, “I’m so sorry.”

His brings his claws out, elongates his teeth and sets them to what remains of her neck. 

When she rattles out her last breath, he bites.

 

**The Adventure Begins**

Yoochun wakes up to the smell of Boa everywhere, and something soft and gentle pressing insistently on his cheek. He cracks an eye open, his wolf not sensing any danger and grins when he sees Boa smiling down at him as she pokes his face. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, and she blushes. He loves it when she blushes.

He finally kissed her last night, unable to contain himself, and had admitted to knowing they were mates. Never one to be daunted, especially after learning what Yoochun had turned her into, she’d responded by undressing and saying, “have me, then.”

She had been (and is) impossible to refuse.

“It’s early,” he murmurs, pulling her back down next to him and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You said we should leave early.”

“Not this early,” he grumbles, but she’s right. They’ll need as much daylight as they can manage in order to travel. Since the attack they’d been living in a cave on the mountain, Boa having been declared dead and in no safe state to prove otherwise. It was blessing anyway, though, because she’d confided she hadn’t really wanted to marry the ass she’d been betrothed to anyway.

“Yoochun,” she says, and the blush is back.

“Yes, my lady?” It is an endearment, now, and he uses it whenever he can.

She apparently doesn’t quite have the words for what she wants to say, and so presses forward, cupping his cheek with her hand and letting a kiss speak the phrases she can’t quite find. Happiness, Yoochun is sure, and thankfulness. Their bond is only a night old, and they’re both relatively new wolves, so he can’t quite sort out the haze of emotions he feels just yet. 

But he agrees, and they use a bit of their allotted travel time to let their bodies speak for them.

They pack light, more than happy to hunt for their food, not really needing more. It technically isn’t safe to stay this close to her home, where either of them could be recognized. So they resolve to move on, to wander. They both agree that they don’t want to be tied down to a pack, at least not right now, recognizing their ability to travel and do whatever they want. 

Yoochun takes her hand, winding their fingers together despite the impropriety of it, but she doesn’t seem to mind. “Ready?”

“Ready,” she confirms.

And their adventure begins.

 

**Jealousy**

Jaejoong recognizes the scent right away, but it takes Yoochun a couple of seconds to place it, frowning a moment before his eyes widen in recognition. It’s been years since either of them have smelt that—smelt _him_.

“Thank God Yunho is working,” Jaejoong whispers.

He dampens his link with Yunho—like they would when they work, so they don’t distract one another—and hopes Yunho doesn’t pick up on his apprehension. It’s inevitable he’ll figure it out, but Jaejoong hopes the problem will be long gone before then.

“Want me to speak to him?”

“No, I think it’s better if I do it.”

It hasn’t been too long since Yunho and Jaejoong mated, a couple months, but they’ve been the happiest months of Jaejoong’s life. He does not want it to end.

“Geunsuk,” he greets, as he opens the door and gives a forced smile to the figure on the other side of the screen door. 

“Jaejoong-ah.”

He’s drunk. Jaejoong’s former friend and suitor is drunk off his ass at two in the afternoon. He smells incredibly aroused and Jaejoong wonders if maybe he _should_ tell Yunho. “What do you want?”

“You,” Geunsuk sighs, and presses his face against the screen. “Please come back to me.”

“I’m mated.”

“That’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, and you know it. Go home and sleep. Please don’t come back, I don’t love you, Geunsuk. I have a mate and pack that take care of me, now. That’s all I need.” Jaejoong feels Yoochun’s comforting presence beside him and it bolsters his confidence. Though he feels Yunho start to get a little suspicious, and Jaejoong purses his lips. “Please leave before my mate comes home and rips you apart for flirting with me.”

“Not flirting, baby,” Geunsuk, whines.

“You are. Go away while I’m asking nicely.”

“Nicely? You can’t even growl at a bug, Kim Jaejoong, what are you going to do?”

Jaejoong can’t order him away of his own power, and he doesn’t really want to borrow Yunho’s because that will be a dead giveaway that something is wrong. “Go, or you’re going to end up hurt.”

It takes another five minutes (in which Jaejoong gets extremely anxious because he can feel Yunho getting into his car and beginning the drive home,) but finally Geunsuk leaves, and had he been in his wolf form it he would have had his tail between his legs.

Jaejoong decides to wait for Yunho in the jacuzzi, and just as he’s slipping into the bubbling water there’s a bang from downstairs and Jaejoong can he Yunho running up the stairs three at a time. “So dramatic,” Jaejoong tells him, when his mate leaps into the water fully clothed and splashes water everywhere.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Jaejoong says, but lets Yunho run his nose across his throat and lets his hands wander across his body until the alpha is satisfied. “He was drunk, that’s all. I handled it, you didn’t need to come home.”

“ _Mine_.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Going to kill him.”

“No, you’re not.”

Yunho is difficult to calm down, especially where Jaejoong is concerned, but eventually his eyes fade back to their normal color and Jaejoong helps him take his clothes off, tossing the sopping garments onto the tiled floor. It’s like unwrapping a particularly sexy present he has all to himself.

“This is nice,” he says, as Yunho’s arms come around him, hoisting Jaejoong into his lap. He’s hard and Jaejoong can’t really blame him—they only ever use this jacuzzi for sex, after all, so using it almost always gets them both in the mood.

“Could be nicer,” Yunho says offhandedly.

Jaejoong smiles. He can’t even imagine wanting someone other than his mate. “It could,” he agrees, and leans down for a kiss.

 

**Counselor**

Jaejoong follows the scent of herb tea to find Junsu, smiling when he spots the submissive wolf curled in an armchair with one of Jaejoong’s books, tea balanced precariously on his knee cap.

It’s Jaejoong’s first novel, and because he hadn’t gone back to read it in awhile, Jaejoong snuggles in next to Junsu and reads over his shoulder, relaxing as he matches his breathing to their new wolf, feeling the tension of his disastrous day drain out of him.

Junsu reads three more chapters and finishes his cup of tea before he marks his place and puts the book down, turning a bit so Jaejoong can snuggle down into his warmth. “What’s the matter? Work? Publishing house?”

It’s usually one of the two when Jaejoong’s visibly upset and willing to discuss why. “My editor quit,” he admits, “and without him I—they’ve been threatening to drop me. As an author. Because I’ve missed so many deadlines.” He doesn’t need to say that it’s been due to the stress of having a new pack. Junsu’s smart enough to pick that up on his own. “He was the only one standing up for me and I—I don’t know what I’m going to do. Junsu—what am I going to do if I can’t write?”

“Is it your editor that enables you to write?”

“Don’t be smart with me, you know what I mean.”

“Jaejoong, you will always be able to write. Someone will take you; you’re too good to be without an publishing house for long. Besides, you’re contract with them was old; you’re not a living by yourself anymore and you can’t meet those same demands. A new one will hopefully be a little more lax.”

He’s right, of course. Junsu usually is, able to rationalize almost anything, and even though Jaejoong had known all this in the back of his mind, hearing someone else say it is extremely comforting. 

“More time for you. More time for—for the pack.”

Junsu stumbles over his tongue, probably fearing Jaejoong will get mad at him for bringing up something he clearly doesn’t want to talk about, but Jaejoong just brushes it off. Junsu’s never pushed him on why he won’t open up and Jaejoong appreciates that. “Maybe I’ll cook something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Junsu nods, and Jaejoong can practically hear him salivating. “But later. I want to cuddle with you more.”

And Jaejoong can’t possibly say no to that.

 

**Sakura**

The first time Boa comes into Yoochun’s inner sanctuary, she cries. Yoochun’s sanctuary isn’t very big—he doesn’t really want it to be—but it’s incredibly beautiful. She can see a lot, Mt. Fuji in the background, rolling hills and thick forests, but all Yoochun really wants are the cherry trees, ever in bloom, petals always falling like snow, only accumulating when Yoochun wants a sea of them. Or a bed of them, cushioning Boa as she wipes away her tears and lays down to stare up at the blue sky. “So beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Why all of this, though? Why not…Korea?”

Yoochun lays down beside her, intertwining their hands. “For the longest time, Korea only held pain for me. It was where I was changed, where I had my first pack. Bad, bad memories. When I came to Japan I felt—free. I didn’t have an overbearing Alpha, I could get away with almost anything under the pretense of not understanding the language. I fell in love with Japan.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“You,” Yoochun answers. “Well, sort of. I knew my mate was in Korea, so I knew I had to go back and find you. I just didn’t want to do it while I was so…upset. I needed time and space to myself, to focus. And I fashioned my sanctuary to look like this, that way if I missed Japan or needed to get away and center myself, I could come back to the place that I know will always keep me from going crazy.”

He’s not sure what he expected Boa’s reaction to be, but climbing on top of him to kiss him breathless was not it. Which is not to say he didn’t mind. 

“Can we have sex in here?” Boa asks.

It’s not like Yoochun’s ever had a mate before, but he’s not much one for research or caution. “Let’s find out.”

Short answer, they discover later, panting and sweating amid a bed of crushed cherry blossoms, it is entirely possible and entirely fantastic. Although waking up in the real world covered in sweat and cum is the exact opposite of awesome. 

But it’s nice to know they can, if they ever have to be quiet, if they ever don’t have enough space wherever they’re sleeping for the night. It’s definitely possible.

“What brought that on?” Yoochun asks her, after they gone to the river to wash. “I thought I was being romantic.”

“You were,” Boa says, grinning, “so was I.”

And oh, Yoochun thinks, diving for her in the freezing water, she’s just _perfect_.

 

**The Student and the Sometimes Professor**

Junsu’s on his way out of the university’s music building, fresh from giving a guest lecture on musical performance, when catches a whiff of it: werewolf. He comes to an abrupt halt, nearly spilling his music sheets all over the brick pathway, and spins towards the smell. Definitely werewolf. It’s wafting from one of the larger halls and he immediately follows it, taking out his phone to text his Alpha.

He gets a call in return. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Junsu assures him, feeling Yunho open their link a little more in the pack magic so he can monitor the situation. “I don’t smell another pack on him, but I’ll be careful.”

“I’m listening,” Yunho promises, meaning he’ll be listening in on the conversation a best he can. Because Junsu is submissive, Yunho’s link to him is the best, even better than it is with Jinki. The Alpha can’t do that with anyone else in the pack.

Junsu hangs up, emboldened, and continues through the swarm of students running to their next class or heading to the cafeteria. The scent becomes stronger the closer the building is, and it gets heady, making Junsu a little dizzy. This wolf is strong. Yunho feels a little concerned but Junsu assures him it’s fine and makes it to the front doors, striding through and heading up the stairs. The scent permeates the second floor and it’s a little difficult to trace at first, but finally Junsu settles on one of the larger lecture halls and cautiously peeps his head inside. He almost cries with relief when it’s a business professor that he’s friendly with and settles in the back to wait.

By now, Junsu’s own scent would have leaked into the room, and he scans the crowd trying to figure out which one of them is werewolf. But no one looks up at him, all of them furiously scribbling out notes or typing them up on laptops. He rules out the last ten rows in the hall and begins to go person by person until finally he settles on one man, right in the front, who is fidgeting. He’s diligently typing, eyes trained on the professor, but it’s clear he’s nervous, clear he wants to look behind him. Yes, Junsu thinks, that’s the wolf.

And he’s so handsome, even if Junsu can only see most of the back of his head and a little of the side of his face. Junsu’s wolf is intrigued. 

The second the lecture is over, the wolf is on his feet, gaze sweeping the hall until he finds Junsu. His teeth are slightly bared as he sizes Junsu up, holding his eyes, fists clenched. Junsu’s submissive pose comes with practiced ease, though he only holds it for a few seconds, before he gives the wolf a bright grin and beckons.

He is _really_ handsome.

Junsu stands up, keeping his stance neutral, as the wolf draws closer, bag slung over his shoulder. One of Jaejoong’s books is peeking out of the backpack’s side pockets, and if that isn’t fate, Junsu doesn’t know what is.

The wolf’s young, having an air about him that older wolves shed like a snake skin after a few years and Junsu wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around the wolf and hold him close. He’s obviously hurting from the change and he’s confused and Junsu isn’t exactly sure how he can tell these things, but it’s as if he’s reading a book. He just _knows_.

“Hello,” he greets.

The new wolf stares at him, clearly suspicious.

“I’m Junsu. I belong to the pack in the area.”

He receives a confused blink.

“Did you just move here? You must be really new. It’s usually customary to greet the Alpha of the territory you settle in, but don’t worry. My Alpha’s really kind, so you’e not in any trouble.”

“Excuse me?” the wolf asks, “What are you talking about? I’ve been at this university for two years.”

And oh wow. Yunho’s surprise echoes through the pack bond, bolstered by Junsu’s own. “You’ve been a wolf for that long?”

He isn’t answered. “What’s your name?” he finally settles on asking.

“Changmin. Shim Changmin.”

“You’re so young. How long have you been a werewolf?”

The man blinks at him again. “I—“

Junsu waits, well accustomed to being patient, as Changmin searches for the right words, perhaps talks to his wolf about how much they want to say. Junsu’s always been able to get people to talk, though, always been able to get them to whisper their secrets into his ear—well, everyone except Jaejoong, but Yunho assures him that doesn’t count, since Jaejoong doesn’t really talk to anyone.

“A month or so,” Changmin finally admits, “I’ve—I don’t really remember how—it’s been a few months.”

A few months. Junsu’s feels his jaw drop. _He’s so young_ , his wolf thinks, awed. _He’s a pup_. “A few months and you’re in classes? You’re interacting with _people_.”

“Yes?” Changmin raises an eyebrow. “It’s not like I’m a danger. I’m fully in control of myself.”

Junsu can’t imagine it. It had taken him only several months, but he’s submissive, his wolf easy to get along with and balance. Changmin is definitely not submissive, easily at Jaejoong’s strength, or even perhaps Yoochun’s, it’s hard to tell. “Wow,” Junsu breathes, “that’s incredible.”

“Is it?” Changmin doesn’t seem impressed, “I don’t know much, but it felt like a long time.”

“It’s usually years before a new wolf has proper control—at least, one without a pack. You are a lone wolf, correct? I don’t smell any pack claim on you.”

“If by lone you mean, ‘alone,’ then no. I have family.”

Junsu swallows. “Family? Wolf family?”

“No. My parents.”

Parents. He has _parents_. Thinking about it, it makes sense. He’s been a wolf not even a year, so of course he’d still have parents. But he clearly doesn’t know anything. Not about pack, or werewolf hierarchy, or…anything. “How much do you know?”

“Know?” Changmin cocks his head, thoughtfully and damn. Damn, but he is really quite attractive. “I know I turn furry once a month. I know I can eat raw meat without getting sick. I know I heal fast. I know I can’t touch silver anymore.”

“You seem to adapt well.”

“If the Fae are real, then it’s not too much of a stretch to get to werewolf.”

At the mention of Fae, Junsu winces, and he pushes down painful memories.

Yunho’s presence in the pack suddenly looms and Junsu stretches out a hand, brushing it carefully against Changmin’s shoulder. “My alpha wants to talk to you. Are you free the rest of the day?” 

_The rest of the night? The rest of the year?_ It’s been a long time since his wolf’s been this interested in someone else. Since before they’re last pack had been eaten by the slimy green Fae with teeth. _I bet he’s good in bed_ , his wolf says, _you need to get laid, it’s been years._

 _BE QUIET!_ Junsu shrieks, but it’s too late. Yunho had caught onto that thought and it has him chuckling. Junsu can only hope he won’t tell anyone. If Yoochun finds out, Junsu’s done for.

“Junsu?”

“Sorry. My wolf was just—“ Junsu huffs, irritably, unable to finish his sentence out of frustration. _Sexual frustration_ , his wolf comments, and Junsu punches him mentally.

“Will you be there?” Changmin asks. “If I talk to your Alpha, I mean.” Changmin bites his lip, shuffling his feet and it’s kind of adorable. 

“If you want me to, yes.”

“Okay. Then I’ll follow you.”

“It’s a bit of a drive. Do you have a car, or would you like to come with me?”

Changmin blushes. “I don’t—no. I’ll come with you.”

The drive is mostly silent, Junsu able to sense Changmin deep in thought, probably conversing with his wolf, and it’s not until they pull up to the driveway, that the other finally speaks. “Why do I feel comfortable around you?”

Junsu puts his car into park, letting it idle. Yunho’s waiting for them on the porch. “What?”

“Why did I just naturally trust you?”

“I’m submissive,” Junsu says. When Changmin’s face doesn’t clear of his confusion, Junsu unbuckles his seatbelt, and stops the engine. “You’re such a pup. Don’t worry, Yunho will explain everything.”

Changmin looks on the verge of changing his mind, and on a whim, Junsu reaches out to touch his shoulder again. “I’ll be right next to you. Promise.”

The get out of the car together, and Junsu tries not to jump when Changmin takes a hold of his hand and doesn’t let go, allowing Junsu to lead him up to the house and in front of Yunho. 

“Welcome,” Yunho says, after Junsu nudges for Changmin to lower his eyes in respect, “come inside and let’s talk.”

Walking into the house, Junsu is incredibly optimistic. 

_He’s going to change us_ , his wolf says, _I can feel it_.

For the first time in years, Junsu desperately hopes he is right.

 

**Home**

Jaejoong wants a strong drink. But he’s sitting in his car a little ways down the road from the pack house, just out of range of their scent, and that would be most inadvisable. He’s been staring down at the cellphone in his hand for a good hour, trying to work up the courage to call Yunho. He wishes he could just call Jinki or Yoochun, to say he’s ready to come back, that he needs the pack again. But he can’t. He knows he has to call Yunho, and after going so long without hearing his voice or seeing his face, Jaejoong doesn’t know what he’ll do. Or think. Or say.

It’s petrifying.

 _I’m here_ , Wolf reminds him. After months of working on their relationship, and fighting to control him better (and winning,) the words finally bring comfort to Jaejoong. _I said I’ll guard our secret, and I will stand by that._

Jaejoong mentally pats him, and takes a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh. It centers him, and he dials, heart pounding. He knows Yunho’s home, he always is this time of the night, and the Alpha picks up after one ring.

“Jaejoong!”

Emotions rush Jaejoong’s head, his breath stuttering, and it’s only with Wolf’s help that he manages to beat them back down, to answer Yunho’s delighted call of his name.

“Yunho,” he starts, and his voice sounds so weak, so hesitant. He had wanted to be strong. “I want—I need.”

He’s suddenly choked up, tears threatening to overcome him and he knows he needs his Yunho. Not as a mate, but as his Alpha, to hold him. To reassure him.

He’s stayed away too long.

“What is it, Jaejoong? What do you need?”

“I want to come home. Please. I need—“ he hears Yunho’s sharp intake of breath, as if he hadn’t been expecting it. “I need pack.”

He isn’t sure he’s making sense until he can feel Yunho’s warmth spread through him. “Of course you can, Jaejoong. You can come back whenever you want.”

“Now. I really—can I come back now?”

His hand hovers over the ignition.

“Of course. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?”

The car starts, Jaejoong pulling back out on the road and speeding as fast as he dared towards the house. He waits, knowing Yunho will eventually hear it approaching, and he’s not disappointed.

“I’m waiting in the front,” his Alpha says, and then the line goes dead.

That’s the only permission Jaejoong needs and the last vestiges of his fear drop away. He races up the driveway at a record pace, sure every wolf within a fifty mile radius can hear him, and he’s barely got the car in park before he’s flying out of it and straight into Yunho’s arms. 

For maybe a minute he doesn’t care if his actions give him away. His feelings are locked up tight, he and his wolf finally in one accord, the tumult of his mind settled somewhat. Yunho is warm, so strong and solid in ways Jaejoong knows he’ll never be unless he wants to come clean. It’s so nice to be held, so nice to breathe in Yunho and let his happiness wash over him and bask in the glow of pack, of other wolves. “I’m so happy you’re home,” Yunho whispers, “I’m so happy, Jaejoong. You feel…better. You feel in control.”

“I am.”

“Good,” Yunho nods. “I wasn’t worried but—I was.”

“I know.” Jaejoong understands, he really does. Yunho knew Jaejoong would come back, but he’s Alpha, so he worries. It’s his job. Especially when it’s something he can’t fix himself. “Where’s Junsu?”

Jaejoong wants Junsu more than anyone. Junsu will calm him, center him.

“Come inside,” Yunho whispers, pulling Jaejoong close into his side, arm around his shoulders tight. “He’s waiting.”

Junsu’s even warmer than Yunho, though not really in a temperature way, in a submissive way, in a fuzzy and sweet sort of way. Junsu’s warmth envelops Jaejoong and the ache in Jaejoong’s heart—caused by being on his own for months, for nearly a year—melts away. Jaejoong breathes deep, Junsu’s particular scent that clings to his body a welcome aroma, and Jaejoong hadn’t realized how much he missed it until right then, and he finally cries. He sags against Junsu, both of them collapsing onto the floor with Yunho hovering over them, and it doesn’t take long (two seconds, maybe three,) for Junsu to start crying too.

“It’s okay,” Yunho murmurs, “you’re back and everything’s good now. You’re back and we still love you and it will all be fine.”

It will not be fine, Jaejoong knows, especially when he remains firm in his stance to not open up to the pack. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now. Now, he just wants to cry and be held and pretend that everything is perfect.

 

**Happy**

Something warm and soft is pressing against Junsu’s neck. It lands once, twice, and the third time Junsu smiles, tilting his head back and waiting for a fourth kiss to land on his lips. He is not disappointed. His ‘good morning’ is muffled and unintelligible, though through their newly forged bond, the message is loud and clear.

They’re both still naked, and as Changmin smiles down at him, Junsu traces fingers across his mate’s perfect skin, thumbing his collarbones and scratching nails against the nape of his neck. “So handsome,” he breathes, and doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he has immense pride for his mate and everything that he is. 

“So cheesy,” Changmin clucks, but leans back down to kiss Junsu again anyway. 

Honestly, Junsu could kiss him forever. 

“That’s kind of the idea,” Changmin tells him, and they laugh, Junsu folding into Changmin, arms and legs and hearts tangled together as they breathe on skin and run fingers through hair. “Mate,” Changmin breathes, “I’m so—“ he swallows, “ _mate_.”

“Mate,” Junsu nods, and shifts so he can cradle Changmin’s face in his palms. He can hardly believe it, he’s been flirting and courting Changmin for so long, sharing a bed and blow jobs and so many kisses. The part of his mind, his soul, that is now Changmin feels—calm. Cool. His presence is like a lake Junsu can dip himself into, always the right temperature, water lapping gently at his skin, fresh and clean, with a little scent of pine clinging to him.

“You smell like an herb garden,” Changmin tells him, “you’ve always smelled like that, and it’s no different now.”

“I don’t know why.”

“All that tea,” Changmin teases, and Junsu pinches him in punishment. “And you’re sunny.”

“Sunny?”

“Mm. You feel—like a sunny day, like that perfect temperature that’s not too hot and not too cold, with the sun on my face and a gentle breeze. A day that just automatically puts a person in a good mood. You feel like that.”

It’s probably the best compliment Junsu could have ever asked to receive, because making people happy is the only thing he wants to ever do and not just because he’s submissive. “Thank you.”

Changmin’s kisses down Junsu’s neck, intent on beginning their morning properly, and getting a delighted laugh out of his mate when his pants don’t come off fast enough and he growls out of frustration. 

“Hey,” Junsu says, and tugs Changmin’s face back up so their noses brush and their lips touch, though barely. “It’s okay. We have all the time in the world.” Two whole weeks, actually, thanks to Yunho and Jaejoong, and Junsu vows to repay their generosity some day, tenfold. 

“Don’t want to go slow,” Changmin pouts.

“Then what do you want?”

“I _want_ to pound you into this mattress. Please.”

Junsu feels a thrill at this. A little is because of the mental images he imagines at Changmin’s words and a little is because of the images he can see in Changmin’s mind because of the words. But quite a lot of it is because Changmin, the incredibly powerful wolf, is asking his incredibly submissive mate for permission. He’s making them equal, and it’s so beautiful—so wonderful that Changmin is _choosing_ to ask him, that Changmin is _choosing_ him at all—Junsu nearly cries.

“I love you.”

It’s the best yes Changmin will ever get, and Junsu closes his eyes, happy to just feel Changmin’s hands and mouth on his body, happy to bask in the feelings roaring in their new bond, happy to be loved.

Junsu is just so very, very happy. 

 

**Room Without A Roof**

The air in Jaejoong’s sanctuary is warm, though not unpleasantly so. The gentle breeze coming from across the sea and rolling over the beach and into his forest. He wants to fashion a house here, at some point, but that’s going to take time and energy he doesn’t have, so a bed will have to suffice. It’s wide and large as Jaejoong imagines it, the linens soft and pillows even softer. 

He climbs in and waits.

He’s on tour, right now, away from Yunho, away from the pack, and the only way he can see his mate is through their sanctuaries, though it’s not often because the farther apart they are, the more energy it takes and staying a long time in someone else’s sanctuary while apart from them is taxing, even for an Alpha. 

So they save up their strength, planning carefully, Yunho passing off duties to Jinki and Changmin and even Yoochun so he can have an uninterrupted night with his mate. Jaejoong is so grateful; he misses Yunho incredibly.

It’s a good half hour before Yunho shows up, strolling down the beach and towards the bed underneath the shade of the overhanging trees, climbing up to kiss Jaejoong senseless before he can even open his mouth to say hi.

“Miss you,” Yunho pouts, and Jaejoong cups his cheeks, squishing them together and laughing. 

“I miss you too. Kiss me again.” 

“Stop playing with my face and maybe I will.”

Jaejoong is sorely tempted to pinch his mate’s cheeks, but he wants a kiss more than anything, so it’s with a gentle touch that he guides Yunho’s mouth to meet his own, happy to sprawl underneath his mate and imagine their clothes off in a blink of an eye. 

“I don’t know how normal people do it,” Jaejoong murmurs, sighing as Yunho’s mouth trails down his throat, “being away from you sucks.”

“I don’t remember how I did it,” Yunho admits.

Their sanctuary sex is always gentle. Even though Jaejoong’s been touring for almost a month now, and their need is great, they are slow. Yunho is sweet. Perhaps it’s something about the calm aura of a sanctuary, or perhaps it’s because they want it to last, not knowing when they’ll next have enough energy to pull this off, but either way, Jaejoong watches the shift of Yunho’s muscles, their bodies feeling the slow burn as they edge closer and closer.

Yunho’s always been an attentive lover, even more so since their bond had broken, each of them having learned to listen to the other’s body and not just their minds. He’s so good, the sensations, as always, echoing in their bond, until Jaejoong’s lost in Yunho thrusting deep, his consciousness floating somewhere between the two of them as their awareness and feelings mix and meld, becoming one, solid point of pleasure exploding through their veins, racing across their skin, nerve ending firing on all cylinders. Jaejoong can’t think past it, can’t blink away the mess until his mind clears and Yunho stops breathing on his collarbones.

“Love you,” Yunho murmurs.

They cuddle under the covers, naked and clean and so sleepy. The sea breeze is gentle, the sound of the waves a lullaby and Jaejoong imagines a wind chime, happy when it appears, tinkling shells and sea glass in time to their heartbeats. 

“Pretty,” Yunho comments.

“I want a beach house,” Jaejoong tells him. “I have a grand idea for building it, when I have enough energy.”

“It’ll be beautiful.”

Heaviness tugging his eyelids down, Jaejoong curls into Yunho, “I’m so happy I have you,” he murmurs. 

“Me too,” Yunho tells him. “See you in a week. For real.”

It’s a little sad, knowing that when Jaejoong wakes up, Yunho will not be in bed beside him. But it won’t be much longer that they’re apart, and Jaejoong can be very patient when he needs to be.

“For real,” Jaejoong promises, and drifts off to sleep.

 

**Reunited**

Yoochun’s been feeling it for days: the presence of his mate edging closer and closer to the pack house, every hesitant mile ratcheting his anxiety up another notch. Jaejoong’s the only one that notices, because being so old has given Yoochun plenty of practice to control himself. Jaejoong just makes it his business to know everything, and with Boa being away, most of his attention has been fixed on Yoochun and making sure he is okay. 

He’s a nervous wreck before the full moon, and despite his age it takes him the longest out of all of them to change. Thankfully no one seems to notice, but Junsu keeps shooting him worried glances, even in his fluffy wolf form, that make Yoochun wonder if Junsu knows how Yoochun is feeling. So he tries to block Boa out as they hunt, eating a small portion of meat and finishing before everyone else, even Yunho. So he watches, and tries not to feel Boa grow closer and closer, tries to shove down his desire to speak in to her mind and ask why she’s here, what is she doing, and yell at her because how dare she. How dare she come so close when she can obviously feel how much pain he is in from not having her around him any more.

 _Yoochun_? Yunho’s prod into his mind is so gentle.

 _Boa_ , Yoochun thinks, feeling his chest tighten and tears well in his eyes. He can feel her so acutely. He’d never once shut their bond down on his side, though she had completely cut herself off from him. But now—it’s open. She’d opened it back up and she’s _waiting_ for him. She wants to see him. A thrill rushes through his system he can’t contain and he knows the pack is watching.

 _Go_ , Yunho says into his mind. 

Changmin and Junsu are already sprinting away, but Yoochun decides to change back and it’s effortless. He’s never in his life changed back so quickly and he’s on his feet and running. They’d left a pile of clothes at the edge of the woods and he grabs the first pair of pants he can see, only managing to button them half way before the tears start and he can’t stop. Not when Boa’s waiting. 

She’s so beautiful. It’s like the first time he’d seen her, the breath stopped in his throat, his wolf screaming _MATE_ in his mind, unable to do anything but stare at her and wonder at everything she is. Wonder if she’s still his. Wonder if she still wants him.

_Yoochun-ah._

_My beautiful lady._

There’s apologies, somewhere in the midst of their emotions, and so many kisses. She feels so good in his arms, more alive than ever. “I’m an idiot,” she whispers, “I can’t—I thought I could be without you but I can’t. I can’t. Life is not the same without you there and I miss you. I miss you so much please can I—“

“If you ask me if you can come back I swear to God—“

“Please can I just kiss you, I will grovel afterwards.”

That Yoochun thinks he can do, and he lifts Boa up into his arms and carries her into the house. To reclaim her, to make her his all over again. No groveling necessary.

 

**Drown With Me**

Jinki can _feel_ Yoona’s embarrassment and discomfort from all the way across the house. He’s had an inkling as to why he can sense it so precisely, and to be perfectly honest, it scares him just as much as it thrills him.

As soon as Junsu had left Yoona’s room after apologizing, Jaejoong had made a beeline straight to her, and so Jinki has to sit in the living room and wait until he hears Jaejoong. They need to talk. 

Junsu, despite his lack of discretion, had given him a look earlier that could only mean _you dense animal, why are you so blind_ , and Jinki has spent the last hour replaying all of his interactions with Yoona that have led him to one conclusion. He shouldn’t be able to feel Yoona in the pack bond like he does, not even as second (he suspects not even as Alpha,) and that can only mean their casual sex is really not so casual after all.

He bolts up the stairs as soon as he hears Jaejoong going back to his room, but nearly runs straight into Yunho, waiting outside Yoona’s door. He has his Alpha face on, and Jinki looks down at the ground. “You told me it wasn’t serious.”

Oh, dear. “It wasn’t,” Jinki admits, “now—maybe not. We have to talk.”

Yunho dutifully steps aside, but grabs ahold of Jinki’s elbow before he can pass. “She’s using her wolf. Like Jaejoong did. Don’t leave this room without fixing that.”

Using her wolf? To _hide_ things? Jinki doesn’t know if he should get angry or cry, so he settles for a curt nod and strides into Yoona’s room, locking the door behind him. Music is still playing, Jinki recognizing it as one of Junsu’s musical recordings and he knows Yoona didn’t hear any of his conversation with Yunho. Jinki leaves it playing. He doesn’t want anyone to hear them, not until she’s ready.

Yoona’s curled up in her bed, still dressed in Jinki’s shirt from when he’d put it on her earlier and he swallows at the sight of all the bare skin it puts on display. His wolf growls possessively, and thinks _mine._

 _Not yet, but soon, I think_ , Jinki soothes him.

He crawls into the bed beside her, shucking his socks and jeans, fitting their bare legs together and tucking her underneath his chin. “Yoona, Yoona,” he croons, and pokes her cheek until he sees the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile. He wants to turn her around so he can see her whole face, but something tells him to be patient and wait. So he does. “Are you okay?”

She’s breathing deeps, clearly struggling and he sets his nose to the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent and feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage. She is obviously not okay at all. “You know,” he murmurs, “I’ve been thinking a lot. About you. About how happy you make me. About how I come to you when I’m sad and how I come to you when I have a good joke. And how you come to me. When you want hugs. When you want to go to a movie.”

He smiles as he winds their fingers together. “I don’t want to hide things from you,” he whispers, “and I don’t want you to hide things from me.”

She nods, and he takes that as an encouraging sign before forging ahead. He kisses her cheek, nipping at her ear until she giggles, turning around and finally looking him in the eye. “Yoona, Yoona,” he says. 

“What is it?” Her hands are around his neck, their face brushing as Jinki’s wolf rises to the surface, lightening his eyes. 

“Are you hiding something from me?”

Her blush is telling, and he can _feel_ her wolf shrink away from him.

“Don’t do that,” Jinki pouts, cupping her cheek, “that makes me sad.”

He has to thumb away a tear. “I don’t want to ruin us.”

“Do you hate me?”

The shrinking stops, her eyes flashing desperately for a moment. “No!”

“Then there is nothing you can say to ruin what we have.” He leans over again, biting down lightly on the tip of her nose: _gentle admonishment_. Not from Jinki as the pack’s second. But as her friend. _As mine_ , his wolf says. “You don’t ever have to hide things from me,” he says, “that’s not what I want.”

Jinki understands that she’s scared. She’s really been the best of friends to him for these two or so years, and he doesn’t want to lose that either. He wants to make it even better. “Look at me,” he says. It’s not an order, but her gaze snaps to his anyway. “My wolf calls you _ours_ ,” he tells her.

Their gazes meet equally, something they’ve never done before now, because Yoona is so low in pack ranking and Jinki so high, even if they are fucking. 

“What do _you_ call me?”

“Yoona, Yoona,” Jinki teases, earning himself another smile, one that flutters his heart and twists his stomach in ways he’d never thought he’d feel again. He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think it is perhaps more accurate to say that I am yours. I have always been yours.”

The seconds tick by, turning into minutes, and Jinki can see spots of black in Yoona’s brown irises, the rims circled with color, but they get lighter and lighter until it’s Yoona’s wolf staring back at him. 

When he kisses her, their eyes are back to normal, breath lost somewhere in-between their lips, and it has them gasping for air, drowning in a realization from which neither of them want them to surface.

 

 

4/12/14 - The Reveal | Yunho-centric, Yunjae, PG | 1,070 words

 

Yunho’s at his office when he gets the call. His firm is designing a new theater for downtown Seoul, and the deadline for the final draft of blueprints is looming over him. He’s had to put in a lot more hours here and leave the house and pack matters to Jaejoong. Jinki is far too busy with his own studies, and Changmin stays at his and Junsu’s condo in Seoul because their work keeps them both in the city. Which means Jaejoong is in charge with Yoochun for help.

It’s late, Yunho long since having dismissed his assistants, so he’s working the blueline machines himself when he gets the call.

The ringtone is one reserved for Eric, and Yunho sets down the ammonia with one hand and answers his cell with the other.

“I wanted to give you a head’s up,” Eric begins. He sounds displeased, though resigned, and Yunho breathes a sigh of relief that no one’s died. It’s rare that the Marrok calls him, and not the other way around.

“About what?”

“I just got off the phone with the Marrok in North America.”

Yunho sets down his glass of water. He’d never met the North American werewolf leader. All he knows about the man is that the’s older than Eric, older even than Yoochun and Boa, and well-respected (and feared,) by most every werewolf group. He mostly leaves Eric alone, since there are so few Asian werewolves in comparison to the Americas and Europe, so this is a little unprecedented. “What did he want?”

“To let me know that he intends on revealing werewolves to the rest of the world.”

Yunho decides he ought to sit down. In his mate bond, he can feel Jaejoong’s immediate curiosity over his worry, but he sends reassurance down their link and focuses instead on Eric. “Why?”

“Because they’re mostly sure parts of the government already know. It’s not like we can hide in the forests anymore, not with technology growing exponentially as it is. They want to be able to control how it gets out and _what_ gets out. They’re pushing the hero thing, only revealing a few of the alphas and upstanding wolves.”

“How much are they saying?”

“Nothing about our hierarchy; my existence will remain secret as will other werewolf leaders. We’re not mentioning that we live for long periods of time, not yet at least. Keeping the gruesome details of changing to ourselves as well as the animalistic nature. Like I said—they’re going to push their veterans and cops. Firefighters.”

“EMTs,” Yunho says, thinking of Jinki immediately.

“He’s hosting a gathering of wolves but I politely declined his offer of attending.”

Yunho nods to himself, brain racing. Eric has all of the wolves here well in hand, there’s no need for the Marrok over there to convince any of them he’s doing the right thing. Granted, Yunho’s not really sure it is, but he trusts Eric enough to do what he asks without question. “What do you need me to do?”

“We’re going to have to make an announcement as well, after they make theirs. I’m going to have Siwon do it, but I want you there.”

“Of course.”

“Yunho, think about it a minute.”

“I don’t need to think about it. If you want me to do it, I will.”

“And if I want Jaejoong there as well? And Junsu?”

That makes Yunho pause, and he can _hear_ the smirk on Eric’s face. “Okay. Why do you want them?”

“While we have a few cops and soldiers for werewolves here, I don’t really think that will sway the Korean people into believing we are not harmful to society. I’d rather us prove we are useful in other ways.”

“Artistic ways,” Yunho sighs, immediately filling in the blanks. Yunho the architect, Jaejoong the writer, Junsu the musician. “Useful ways.” Siwon the doctor. Andy the psychologist.

“We need to show that we can hold jobs, contribute to the Korean way of life without being detrimental in any way.”

“I don’t think Junsu will go without Changmin.”

“That’s fine. Changmin was on the cover of Forbes Korea last month; he’ll make a very good example of an upstanding Korean werewolf. Just—be sure to impress that if they don’t want to, I’m not making them. This is not an order. Just a request. It could very well hurt their careers should this not go well.”

“I think you’ll find they’ll all agree. Though I suspect Jaejoong will call you at some point.” Because that’s what Jaejoong does now. His friendship with Eric and Hyesung is perhaps even better than Yunho and Eric’s. Not that Yunho is jealous—Jaejoong tends to have that affect on people and the relationships he has with them. “When is this happening?”

“I don’t have an exact date, yet, but I’ll let you know. It could be this week, or it could be a few months. Be prepared.”

“We will be.”

As soon as Eric ends the call, the phone is ringing again with Jaejoong’s signature tune. Sometimes, Yunho knows, conversations are best held over the phone, though it’s more likely Jinki or Changmin is there and Jaejoong knows they should also be listening, and he feels confirmation of his thoughts echo in his bond.

“What is it?” Jaejoong demands.

“Call a pack meeting,” Yunho says, beginning to shut down his machines and put away his supplies. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Yunho!”

“I’ll call you when I’m in the car.”

Displeasure is radiating through the bond, though it is laced with resigned understanding. _I’m okay_ , he tells Jaejoong.

_It sounded serious_

_It is. You’re sweet for not eavesdropping._

_I’m going to call Eric if I don’t hear from you in fifteen minutes._

_Noted_. Yunho laughs out loud, pleased that he had correctly guessed his mate’s course of action. “I love you,” he says out loud, and into their bond.

The warm affection that blows through him nearly makes up for his sudden apprehension, and it’s enough to settle his mind as he locks up the shop and heads to his car. 

It’ll be alright, he thinks. They’ve got each other, and the other packs in the area, and Eric.

 _And you have me_ , Jaejoong says, and the image of him blowing at his bangs irritably, cell phone in hand as he waits, makes Yunho smile.

“I have you,” he agrees, and dials.

 

**Crush**

Junsu’s hands are shaking uncontrollably, his link to the pack mostly cut off so they won’t think that something is wrong. Not that anything is, but he’s terrified and he doesn’t want them to think something bad is happening. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Changmin gets home from class a few hours after Junsu’s rehearsal; plenty of time for them to talk. If Changmin wants to listen at all, that is, and Junsu really, really hopes he does. Magically, Yunho ushers the pack members that are home into his car for an impromptu movie viewing, and Junsu is so grateful he nearly kisses his alpha. There’s no hiding these feelings from him, after all, and if he thinks it’s safe to leave them alone then Junsu has high hopes that his feelings are reciprocated.

It’s nearly dinner when he hears Changmin’s car and it gives him enough time to scoop two generous bowls of ice cream and meeting Changmin half way. As expected, Changmin drops his backpack in favor of food. “My favorite,” he grins, petting Junsu’s head, “thank you.”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course. Let me put my bag away.” His mouth is already full.

“Now,” Junsu insists. He doesn’t want to lose his nerve.

Changmin swallows, finally frowning. “Are you okay?” He glances down to Junsu’s own bowl of ice cream. “You’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

“I—“ _NOW OR NEVER_ , his wolf roars. Junsu sets the ice cream back on the counter and latches onto Changmin’s wrist. He pulls him op the stairs and into his room, just incase someone comes home. He has no idea what Changmin did with the ice cream but it’s not in his hand anymore when Junsu closes the door. “I wanted…“

Changmin tilts his head looking ready to cut something. “Did someone hurt you? Is your fluff ball misbehaving? Let him out, I’ll set him straight.”

“What? No. No, Changmin, that’s not…”

He doesn’t look at all convinced, his eyes starting to lighten and his mouth thinning in disapproval. Junsu sighs. “Changmin, listen to me. I’m not hurt. I’m not upset. I’m in control. Calm down.”

“But you’re _nervous_.” He’s definitely growling.

Talking is not going to work. Junsu thinks maybe he should have taken some more time to calm himself before this, but it’s too late now. Hesitantly, he reaches up to cup Changmin’s cheeks and then figures if Changmin gets to growl and be dominant he get to smile and be submissive. It has an almost immediate affect, Changmin’s eye color fading back to normal, the smile returned hesitantly. 

“Changmin-ah. I miss you.”

Changmin blinks. “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“You went back to school. I got a new role. I miss—we used to make lunch and watch movies and I miss that.”

“Oh. Well, we can meet for lunch. We can go to the movies if you want…but that’s not what you mean, is it? Junsu, what are you getting at?” 

This is not going as planned.

Junsu digs his fingers into Changmin’s sweatshirt, a little dizzy with possessiveness, and goes up on this tip toes while he pulls Changmin down. The kiss is the sweetest thing, Changmin freezing for only a split second before an arm comes around Junsu’s middle to hold him close and a hand cradles the back of his head.

“Go on a date with me,” Junsu murmurs, finally pulling away and meeting Changmin’s gaze. He looks as dazed as Junsu feels, and thoroughly kissed. Junsu feels a twinge of pride. _He_ did that.

Changmin bends down to kiss him again, chaste. Neither of them can stop smiling. “I would love to go on a date.” Changmin noses his way along Junsu’s jaw. “As soon as I’m done kissing you.” 

Which, Junsu thinks, laughing as Changmin’s pushes him up against a wall, might be never.

 

**Changed sequence in cdl when I wrote that sanctuary sex drabble**

Yoochun’s a gift from God, truly.

As it is Saturday, Yunho is home, taking the day to do some work around the house, the yard especially, clearing things out for spring, and taking a look at their lawn mower and the rototiller he’d bought so he can help the Yoona and Junsu with their garden. 

Jaejoong is on tour. Yunho hates his mate’s book signings. Not the he begrudges Jaejoong them, but he doesn’t like being separated for long periods of time. They can mind speak, certainly, but their phone bill goes up considerably, because listening with your mind is never quite the same as listening with your ears. 

Yunho misses Jaejoong a lot today, the ache settling in his stomach and making him mope, not even Junsu’s smiles and hugs or illicit kisses able to cheer him.

“Dude,” Yoochun tells him, in that voice he uses when he doesn’t want to piss Yunho off, but feels as though he ought to tell him when he’s being a dick, “you’re dragging the pack down with your depression. Please either go visit Jaejoong or take a siesta in your sanctuary because you’re killing us.”

Five coats of paint on the deck might be a little excessive, Yunho has to admit. He sets down his paint roller, sighing. “I’m trying to contain it.”

“I know,” Yoochun says, with a clap to his shoulder, “but Jinki’s catching your overflow and Changmin’s catching Jinki’s overflow and I really don’t want to get involved when Changmin reaches his limit. Also,” he waves his cell phone in Yunho’s face, “I no longer want to listen to Jaejoong talk about how much he misses you and wants to fuck. Please fix this.”

 

**Book Signing**

Jaejoong can smell the attraction from all the way across the bookstore. Coming from another werewolf makes it twice as strong and it’s just his luck that Yunho tagged along on this signing. It’s a little understandable because now that everyone knows Jaejoong is a werewolf, Yunho refuses to let him go on book tours without at least one other person from the pack. Usually it’s Yoochun, because his hours are the most flexible, but sometimes Jinki tags along, or Changmin, if they can get away from work. Jaejoong’s never had a problem with them.

“Karma,” he sighs.

Yunho is so close to growling Jaejoong can feel it vibrating in their bond. “Calm down,” he says, “we have an _audience_ Jung Yunho.” _You are mine. Mate_ , he says firmly into their bond, and that seems to mollify Yunho, if only slightly. He at least doesn’t rip the werewolf’s throat out when he slides Jaejoong’s newest book across the table with a smile.

He is handsome, even Yunho has to grudgingly admit it, though he huffs irritably when the wolf’s eyes flick up to him. He looks a little sad and Jaejoong feels a pang of guilt—though why he doesn’t know.

Yunho huffs again.

“Siwan,” the wolf introduces himself, “and don’t worry. I’m not going to try anything. I know I don’t stand a chance.”

 

**Prequel Era**

They want to join the pack. Jaejoong can’t say he’s surprised; he knows all to well what it’s like to be alone. It’s hard when you only have three members to a pack. Settling down would attract supernatural attention but not necessarily grant you the safeties of having an actual pack. There are strength in numbers, and werewolves are no exception.

Jinki submits to Yunho’s authority right then and there, while the two Alphas talk in the living room and seal a temporary pact. Come the next full moon it will be made official.

This royally screws up the pack hierarchy, Yoochun suddenly finding himself Third and Jaejoong Fourth. If Yoochun minds at all he doesn’t show it, most likely because he’s already in hot water with his Alpha and doesn’t want any more trouble: a wise decision. 

And Jaejoong doesn’t mind having less authority in the least. All it means are less chances for him to let slip his secret, and he’s all for that.

Yunho suggests the three wolves get a house or condo of their own until the pack can adjust. It’s also because submission or no, Yunho has to learn to trust Jinki. It’s safest, at least for now.

The other wolves seem nice, though, and they certainly appreciate Jaejoong’s hasty meal. He can learn to like those that love his food and Jaejoong decides that they’ll all get along just fine.

“Why did you want to join this pack?” Jaejoong asks one of them. His name is Kibum.

“We didn’t want a big pack,” Kibum shrugs, “and the Marrok suggested we talk to Yunho.”

Wolf comments snidely that he thinks the Marrok should have maybe called to give them a heads up. Jaejoong agrees. He’s never met the Marrok, but he’s inclined to think the werewolf is something of a prick. He hopes he doesn’t have to deal with him ever.

 

**Waiting**

It hits Changmin, all of a sudden, how much he wants Junsu. 

Junsu’s asleep on the couch, belly full of take out and ice cream, head on Changmin’s shoulder. He’d fallen asleep in the middle of their movie, exhausted from his audition earlier. They’d been doing this a lot, dinner and movies and Changmin’s learned a lot about Junsu in the past few months. He’s learned a lot about wolves too, and pack, and he thinks (wonders, hopes,) that what he’s feeling when he looks at Junsu isn’t just physical attraction. 

He wants to protect the submissive, wants to pull him close and kiss him senseless and pound him into a mattress until neither of them can breathe and they just come and come and come. That would be so fucking great.

But he doesn’t want to ruin this friendship either. Yunho had pulled him aside the other day, clearly able to sense his feelings and told him to wait a little bit, let Junsu sort out his emotions a bit more. “Let him come to you. Junsu’s not one to hide things; if he’s interested, he’ll say it.”

Changmin suspects Yunho knows if Junsu is interested or not, but Changmin doesn’t ask. He doesn’t want to hear it from his Alpha, after all, he wants to hear it from Junsu.

The submissive snuffles in his sleep a little, and it’s with a sigh that Changmin shuts off the television and picks up Junsu, letting him curl into his arms. He fits so perfectly. It’s a miracle he doesn’t wake up, even as Changmin tucks him underneath the covers of his bed. Feeling a little bold, Changmin brushes his lips against Junsu’s cheek. “Someday,” he murmurs, “when you’re ready, I’ll be yours. We can be each other’s.”

Junsu huffs, lips smacking as he mumbles something. He smiles too, and Changmin is glad his dreams are sweet (wonders if maybe he’s in them). “Sleep well, darling wolf.”

 

**Adult Literature**

Yoochun’s been eyeing Yunho all day. 

It’s getting on the alpha’s nerves, his neck prickling as hair rises on it. He’s irritated enough by Jaejoong not allowing him kisses while he finishes his book (and while Changmin bums around the house post-finals.) _No more shows, Jung Yunho!_

It’s not like Yunho wants that either, but still. Jaejoong’s writing a _sex scene_ and while it’s clearly more implied than explicit (he has young readers, after all,) the memory Jaejoong is delving into is anything but PG. Yunho doesn’t mind, per say, (in fact he’s a little honored and kind of proud,) but it’s driving him crazy. He’s horny and frustrated and about to bite Yoochun’s head off.

“Will you stop?” he hisses, when Yoochun’s eyebrow arches more than usual. It’s not an order, but Yunho’s a second away from making it one if Yoochun refuses to listen.

Thankfully, the eyebrow goes down. “You know,” he says, “you both desperately need to de-stress. Take an hour or two, I’ll hang around the house.”

“Jaejoong doesn’t want to do anything with anyone here and if we go somewhere else we might not come back for days.”

Yoochun gives him a look that makes Yunho feel like he’s five years old, and his wolf growls in anger. He will not be treated as a chid. He is Alpha. Yoochun lowers his gaze almost immediately and Yunho thinks maybe his eyes must have lightened a bit. “I thought you knew,” he says, “but I guess not.”

“Thought I knew what?”

Yoochun seems to contemplate whether or not he should tell Yunho whatever secret he’s holding onto before barreling on forward, an edge of nervousness to his voice. “So, when you go into your sanctuary, you can do lots of things, right? Almost as if you’re in another body. And sometimes when you wake up it really feels like you did it. Sore legs from walking a mountain or warm skin from laying in the sun.”

“Your point?” Yunho has no time for bullshit.

“You can go into your sanctuary and have sex.”

Yunho blinks. “I—what?”

“You can have sex. With Jaejoong. In your sanctuary. And it’ll feel just as good. And de-stress you. And no one will hear a thing. They might smell it—but the pack has smelled almost everyone so that’s not really an issue.”

His mate must have been listening in while he typed on his laptop because the sound of his typing has stopped and Yunho can feel that Jaejoong’s interest is piqued, their bond thrumming hopefully.

“Really?”

“Really,” Yoochun promises. “Please go do it.”

“Why don’t I know this? Why wouldn’t Eric tell me?”

“Because he and Hyesung don’t have sex,” Yoochun sighs, “please go take your mate to bed before your frustration kills us all.”

Yunho’s already half way up the stairs, heart pounding because he can feel Jaejoong getting out of his chair and saving his work and they meet in the middle of the hallway, lips crashing together and it takes more will power than Yunho thought it might to get them behind closed doors.

“Are we sure?”

“Let’s try,” Yunho suggests, “and if he’s pulling my leg, I’ll ban him from sex again and we’ll see how he likes that.”

 

**Christening**

Junsu thinks he could just kiss Changmin forever. It’s so incredible to have an entire apartment to themselves and only have to think about blocking the pack before going at each other. Junsu can make as many appreciative noises as he wants, doesn’t have to worry about the sounds of them kissing or how Changmin’s fingers dancing along the edges of his pants can make him moan. Everything about Changmin turns him on and now he can revel in it, take as much time as he wants (as _they_ want,) to christen every single surface in this apartment.

Maybe Changmin will even tie him up. He’s pretty sure he saw Yoochun sliding pink feathered handcuffs underneath their bed earlier. Probably thought it would be a good housewarming gift if not for the fact that Junsu knows they are _used_ handcuffs.

Their bond is wide open, so Changmin picks up on it immediately, irritation at Yoochun easily pushed aside in favor of Junsu at his mercy. “Really?”

“I’m not using Yoochun and Boa’s handcuffs, Shim Changmin.”

“I’m sure I can find something else,” Changmin murmurs, as he mouths a line down Junsu’s jaw, licking around a collarbone until Junsu’s sure their new neighbors can hear them through the sound proofed walls. “I haven’t even gotten you naked yet. Save that pretty voice, mate.” 

They never make it to the bed. Junsu gets so impatient he shoves Changmin against a wall and goes onto his knees taking Changmin’s briefs along with him. He knows he’s good with his mouth, has always been, but that it’s Changmin’s cock that he sucks into his mouth makes him even better. He loves making Changmin melt. He loves that he can break his dominant mate down into a whining mess. He loves that Changmin’s fingers are still gentle as he cups the back of Junsu’s neck and he doesn’t thrust unless Junsu asks.

It’s been so long for both of them, Changmin’s coming sooner than either of them expected, and he doesn’t waste any time pressing Junsu into the soft carpeting to return the favor, his hand slick with his own jizz as Junsu’s cries bounce off the walls.

“The second I have a chance,” Changmin whispers, preening in satisfaction as Junsu’s body spasms, “I’m going to find those silk ties I packed, and I’m going to secure you to our new bed with them, and I’m not going to let you up until I’ve had my fill of you. Until I’ve made you scream my name and we’ve ruined the bedding beyond repair.”

Junsu’s near mindless with it, Changmin whispers getting dirtier and dirtier, aided by his hand that knows just how hard to squeeze and his wrist that knows just when to flick. Changmin’s thumb slides against the slit of Junsu’s dick, once, twice, and Junsu’s coming, Changmin’s easing him over with kisses and more dirty promises. He almost blacks out.

He can’t move, collapsing on top of Changmin and breathing so hard he’s afraid his lungs might burst. It’s a long time before he can move, Changmin lifting him and depositing them both in the bathroom, starting the shower. Junsu stays sitting on the floor, still dazed. 

“So,” Changmin murmurs, running a gentle hand across Junsu’s stomach, wiping away the come. “One room down, three to go!”

 

**Tease**

Jaejoong’s doing it again. His shirt is riding too low on his shoulders, the bare skin exposed for everyone to see (and for Yunho to desire.) His jeans are low too, hipbones visible when he stretches up to get a glass, a slice of skin visible when he bends down to fetch a pan. Yunho wants to lick Jaejoong all over, starting with that ridiculous smirk he’s been wearing since the early morning. And Jaejoong knows that, the bastard. And Yunho knows he’s being purposefully teased. Jaejoong’s always been better at controlling himself.

In his mind, Bambi growls as Junsu wanders into the kitchen and puts his arms around Jaejoong, hugging him fiercely as he laments about Changmin and his finals. _Now we cannot see his ass_ , Babmi grouses, and Yunho has to admit he’s upset about that too. The jeans make Jaejoong’s ass look amazing and Yunho is torn between biting it and spanking it or maybe licking it too. Maybe all three. 

Jaejoong throws him a look over Junsu that Yunho interprets as _all three would be nice_. Yunho can barely breathe, he wants his mate so bad. All he can smell is spices and Jaejoong and the vanilla shampoo Jaejoong stole from Yoona because he ran out. They go straight to Yunho’s head and then right down to his dick and his pants are dangerously tight.

 _Poor baby_ , Jaejoong says into their bond and he’s _mocking_ Yunho. His mate is teasing him and is actually amused at the pain and suffering Yunho is experiencing. “Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho pleads. For what he isn’t sure. Anything. Something.

Jaejoong kisses Junsu’s cheek, still grinning. “Junsu-yah, kiss me back.”

Yunho can’t even be mad. Junsu giggles like it’s the greatest thing in the world (okay, so Jaejoong’s kisses really are,) and presses his lips to the corner of Jaejoong’s mouth. “Junsu,” Jaejoong scolds. Yunho doesn’t think he can handle it, opens his mouth to order Junsu away, but he isn’t fast enough. He can feel Junsu’s warm mouth on Jaejoong and suddenly he’s done and yelling for Changmin, yanking on him in the pack bonds.

It gets Junsu to jump away, clearly knowing better than to have Changmin catch him with his lips on Jaejoong’s but Yunho sends Changmin a clear picture anyway and barely feels a sliver of guilt as Changmin barrels into the kitchen, raging (nicely, Yunho thinks. Junsu is looking a little expectantly at his future mate, after all.) “You,” Yunho points at Jaejoong, “upstairs.”

“But I have to cook.”

“I’m sure we can make this quick.”

Yunho isn’t going to drag Jaejoong, but he cannot help the swat he lands on Jaejoong’s ass, swallowing hard because all it does it make Jaejoong chuckle, even as he climbs the stairs, Yunho looming behind him, even as he undoes the button of those sinful jeans, Yunho locking the door. He nearly forgets to block the pack.

“Are you going to help me with mine?” Yunho asks, eyes drinking in the bare skin of Jaejoong’s legs _dear god, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath those pants_ and the flat of his stomach as his shirt is tossed to the floor.

“Maybe, if you ask me nicely.”

But he reaches out anyway, the only sign Jaejoong’s a bit desperate before he’s easing Yunho’s cock out of it’s constricting environment and pushing away the rest of his clothing. They’d just changed the sheets (Yunho’s getting extremely efficient at it,) but neither of them really think about that as Jaejoong crawls onto the bed, ass on display, and Yunho follows, kissing a trail up a thigh so he can bite at a cheek, pleased when it makes Jaejoong moan. “You can’t wear those things and expect me to behave myself. You can’t kiss Junsu full on the mouth and think I’m going to take it lying down.”

“How _would_ you like to take it, Jung Yunho?”

“You _complete and utter_ —“ but Jaejoong doesn’t let him finish and it’s fine because Yunho would much rather kiss Jaejoong than argue with him. 

Yunho wants to take his time, love his mate slow and proper, but there is no time. As it is, Jaejoong is sliding fingers into his own body with an irritated puff of air to his bangs. Yunho sweeps them away. “Too busy staring at me to touch?” 

“You’ll always overwhelm me, Kim Jaejoong, in the best of ways.”

Jaejoong kisses really are the greatest thing in the world. Ever. Even with Jaejoong’s skin against his and their bond ricocheting with emotion, and their bodies making the bed shake, kissing makes it even better. Kissing as Yunho falls apart, kissing as Yunho comes down off his high, kissing as he makes sure Jaejoong splatters between the two of him, their moans muffled into each other’s mouths.

“Never get enough of you,” Yunho breathes, his hands still shaking, “We have have only been mated for a short period of time, but I know for a fact I will never get enough of you.”

“Gonna hold you to that, alpha.”

“Go ahead,” Yunho finally rolls of Jaejoong, lets him curl into his chest and relax, “I’m ready for it.”

 

**New Territory**

Boa’s the prettiest when she wears Yoochun’s clothes. It’s might be weird, Yoochun acknowledges, but he’s sure she’s the sexiest wolf when she slips on his shirt to pad around their small apartment or puts on his sweats in her haste to answer the door, holding them up with one hand.

“It’s a conundrum,” he finally admits, “I can’t decide if I want to watch you walk around in them or tear them off you.”

“We can’t really afford to buy clothes every time you want to rip something off me.”

“It’s not that often.” Yoochun tries to sound affronted, but he can’t quite manage it because Boa’s going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and that will only ever put him in a good mood. “You look so nice in my clothes. So sexy.”

The pants fall of her hips because she lets go of them in order to get an arm around Yoochun’s neck. He lifts her so she can kick them away, but it doesn’t go past that, even if she does wrap her legs around his waist. The shirt stays on through the kissing because Yoochun can sense something at the back of her mind she wants to talk about and he’s more than okay with waiting for her to be ready to voice it. Especially if they’re doing this.

“I was thinking,” Boa starts finally, just when Yoochun wonders if she’s going to say anything at all.

“Mm?” He trails his lips down her neck, pushing this nose into her shoulder in the way he knows she likes. It’s shame they heal too fast to leave lasting marks, but he bites at her collarbone anyway, admiring the bright red skin before it smooths over. It at least gets her a little breathless.

“Maybe—maybe we should—the coffee shop.”

“What about it?”

They’ve started a lot of businesses their long lifetime, some of which have succeeded, some of which had failed. Yoochun’s always wanted a coffee shop, though, and Boa’s always known what it means to him. They both want this new adventure to do well. He kisses her neck in way of encouragement.

“I was thinking we should sell the apartment. Use the money to purchase a better space closer in town. Work on the decor a little more. Maybe celebrate with an expensive dinner.” It’s not like they’re hurting for money, having lived for so long, but neither of them have ever been planners, so to speak. They don’t have a bank account where they hoard money. They spend it and give a lot of it away, mostly because they’ve always been roamers. Doers. Dreamers. Always looking for the next big thing, and that usually costs money.

Yoochun frowns, finally setting her back down on her feet to get a proper look at her face. “And where would we live?”

“Maybe…Yunho?”

He had no been expecting that. “You—join his pack?”

“Well,” Boa’s blushing a little now, “we haven’t left Korea in a few years. We’re kind of settling down, starting a business. It might be nice. Just to see.”

It isn’t as though she’d been trying to hide it. She just didn’t know how to say it, and Yoochun can feel that in their bond now. Her apprehension. Her desire to know what it’s like to be part of a pack. He can’t say that he blames her; it’s been a very long time for him as well.

“Okay,” he agrees, “I’ll talk to him.”

“Really?”

“We both can. We’ll set up a time to meet. This week.”

“He’s a busy wolf,” Boa starts.

“He always makes time for us, you know that.”

“You’re really okay with this? You don’t want to think about it more?”

“What’s to think about?” Yoochun shrugs. He has considered it, but he refused to do anything without Boa at his side. “As long as I have you.”

He expects the slap to his shoulder and it makes him smile, duck his head down to kiss her cheek. “Did you get all sexy just to butter me up?”

“Park Yoochun, how dare you! I’m _always_ sexy!”

 

**Experiment**

When Yoona wants to cuddle (and Jinki isn’t around,) she goes straight for Junsu. When she wants to learn how to cook or write a poem to make Jinki laugh, she pesters Jaejoong. When she needs advice on life, she goes to Yunho. When she wants advice on her sex life, the answer comes in the form of Yoochun.

Seohyun thinks it’s ridiculous, can’t at all fathom why Yoona would go to Yoochun when she could just ask Boa. But Yoochun’s always listened well, from the disaster that was her first sexual experience all the way up to Jinki (which is anything but a disaster.)

So when she’s toying with a new idea, or new things she wants to try that she doesn’t know anything about, she asks Yoochun. Because Yoochun and Boa have done pretty much everything and they aren’t shy about it.

Yoochun’s in his and Boa’s room, flipping through applications for new employees at his coffee shop (pack always get first dibs, but most everyone has other jobs already,) and Yoona walks right in, snuggling up against his side. He smells like coffee beans and Boa and a bit like Junsu. Most of the pack smell a little like Junsu, though, because he’s always giving out hugs. In truth, Yoona likes Yoochun’s hugs just as much as she does Junsu’s.

She lets finish reading the last application before saying anything. “Any good ones?”

“A few,” Yoochun nods, “we’ll see after interviews, though.” He sets them aside, getting an arm around her properly. “What’s up?”

She’s definitely embarrassed, there’s no question about that; she can feel her blush spreading already. But when she has questions her thirst for the answer far outweighs any kind of awkwardness. “I wanted to ask—have you ever—tied Boa up?”

Yoochun tilts his head. “Like handcuffs?”

“Or like—anything.”

“Rope? Yunho’s vast array of silk ties?” He’s grinning.

“Oh my god,” Yoona hisses, “Yoochun!”

“If you ever tell him, there will be dire consequences. Which means my answer is yes. I have tied Boa up and she’s done the same to me. Interested?”

Yoona tries very hard to not think about Yoochun sneaking into Jaejoong and Yunho’s room to borrow ties. It’s difficult. “Sort of,” she says. “The other day he kind of—held my wrists down. It made me think about it a bit. Is that weird?”

“Not weird at all,” Yoochun assures her, “what did you think about? That you might like it?”

“It was sexy. I felt—really sexy. Jinki was really hot like…like that.” She sounds like a total idiot, unable to really express why it turned her on so much, but Yoochun has never cared about how inarticulate she is, and this is no exception. It’s why she likes to talk to him: he understands her. “I want to do it again. I want him to tie me to the bed. But I don’t—I don’t want him to think I’m weird.”

Yoochun laughs. “Pretty Yoona. He’s your mate. He felt how much you liked it, trust me. Did it feel like he thought it was weird?”

“No. But we’re still not very good at sensing those things. I just—don’t want him to freak out.”

“He’s not going to freak out. If he already held your arms down, he should be okay with this, so long as the two of you work it out. Talk to him, Yoona, and then come and see me again. I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Okay?”

Yoona smiles. “Okay.”

 

—

 

Yoochun and the silk ties eat at her. Yoona tries so hard not to think about it she’s pretty sure she’s basically shouting about it at the top of her lungs for only her alpha to hear. When Yunho finally corners in the kitchen the next day, her stomach drops and she thinks _oh my god, I’m dead, I shouldn’t have tried to keep it a secret._ But Yunho surprises her.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm round her, “I know about the ties.”

“You—do?”

“Yes.”

“But you haven’t done anything about it?”

Yunho drops a kiss on her cheek and grins. “I’m just biding my time. Don’t tell them.”

“I won’t,” Yoona promises, and knows for sure this is a secret she can keep.

 

**Territory**

With no impending supernatural doom, and with the pack mostly minding their own business, Jaejoong’s new and shiny bond that is connecting him to his mate reveals it’s true colors. Granted, it’s incredible to have it back, but it’s most definitely not the same as before Song Qian ruined it.

He can feel _everything_. Open wide and on full throttle, it is impossible to hide anything from Yunho. Not that Jaejoong wants to do that, but it’s starting to make him dizzy. Yunho seems able to handle it better, and he’s suggested more than once closing it down a little so Jaejoong can adjust. But Jaejoong is never one to back down from a challenge. 

It’s like having two brains and shoving the information from them both into his head, streaming in one side and out the other. Half way through Yunho’s first official vacation day, the room spins and Changmin catches Jaejoong before he falls, his head nearly missing the corner of the coffee table. 

Yunho’s there in a second. 

“Hyung,” Changmin says carefully, “this is really worrying.”

“I’m fine, Changmin.You can go.”

Yunho pets Jaejoong’s head, pulling him close and Jaejoong thinks Yunho’s thoughts like they’re his own _silly mate, so stubborn, wish you’d listen to me, it doesn’t make you weak, why does he think it makes him weak, we both know he’s anything but that, especially in bed, like last night when—_

“Jung Yunho, I can’t believe you’re thinking about my ass.”

“I can’t help it, Jaejoong. You have a really nice ass, what am I supposed to do?”

“Not think,” Jaejoong snaps.

He doesn’t want to be irritable and he doesn’t like that he is. He’s frustrated and angry for no reason and it’s all so silly. He really is a stubborn idiot and quite suddenly, Jaejoong thinks he might just cry. Having his bond back was not supposed to be like this.

“It’s okay,” Yunho murmurs, and Jaejoong can feel that he really is okay with it all, “You don’t have to be stubborn, Kim Jaejoong. We’ll close the bond a little and then every day we’ll open it up fraction by fraction, until we can handle this.”

“I want it to be okay _now_.”

_So impatient, my precious, beautiful mate that wants everything immediately. Except for orgasms, Jaejoong often likes to draw those out._

“Don’t mock me.”

He did not agree to it at all, but before he can protest, Yunho’s closing the bond, the buzzing in Jaejoong’s brain lessening and he doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s better. “Fine,” he huffs, “I guess you can have your way.”

“You’re cute when you don’t want to admit that you’re wrong. It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Also,” Jaejoong continues, “ _everyone_ likes their orgasms drawn out.”

“You especially do. I’m very good at it, wouldn’t you say?”

This is familiar. The nudging in their bond, the subtle and indistinct ideas and thoughts that are so much easier to deal with than full blown mind reading. They both know where this is going and Jaejoong can smell the arousal in his mate so much clearer now, without the jumble in his mind. “You are treading on dangerous territory, Jung Yunho.”

“My territory,” Yunho growls, and he’s scenting up Jaejoong’s neck, possessiveness thick in the air.

“Yours,” Jaejoong has to agree, unable to fathom anything else, unable to joke about it. They’re each others, through and through, bond or no, headaches or no, drawn out orgasms or no. “Let’s go, alpha mine. We have some time before the young ones get back.”

 

**Dreams**

this takes place after jaejoong tells junsu about yunho being his mate but before everyone finds out. 

 

It’s a dream. Jaejoong knows it’s a dream, is fully aware that he needs to wake himself up now before he embarrasses himself, but it’s difficult. His dreams are the only times he gets to have Yunho. 

Sometimes, they’re on a date, fingers linked as they walk the Han River, with ice cream or beer or dukbokki. Sometimes, they’re in their wolf forms, running through forest and tracking deer, tearing into it together with teeth and claws, their urges for the hunt satisfied.

Other times, like this time, they’re in bed, Yunho’s mouth licking hot against Jaejoong’s collarbones, thrusting into him hard and deep, the bed shaking, Jaejoong gasping for air. Dream Yunho is pro at sucking cock, pro at sliding his fingers into Jaejoong’s body and making him writhe on the sheets. Yunho ties him up and holds him down. Sometimes Jaejoong handcuffs him to the bed and makes him beg.

The dreams are wonderful, they fill an ache in Jaejoong’s soul for a little bit of time, and he only regrets it when he wakes up. Because it’s not real. He will never have Yunho, not like that, not in any way.

His sheets are sticky when he wakes, as they always are, his body covered in sweat and the room stuffy with the smell of him. The pack will give him looks tomorrow at breakfast, but Jaejoong’s used to it. He will ignore them, as always.

He slips as silently as possible into the bathroom, rinsing himself off and trying not to think about that one dream he’d had where he though he’d woken up and Yunho had come right into the bathroom to kiss him up against a wall, telling him, _I saw, I heard, you want me, it’s okay, I want you, too, we can mate_. Jaejoong had actually woken up vomiting and sobbing and had scared the pack half to death with his agony afterwards. It was the only time Yunho had ever threatened to force Jaejoong into telling them his secret.

When he pads back into his room, the window is open to air the room out and Junsu is sitting on clean bedsheets, a glass of wine in each hand, one outstretched. Jaejoong’s immeasurably grateful.

“Did I wake you?”

“You woke the whole house. I’m sure the neighbors down the street, were they wolves, could have smelled what happened.”

Jaejoong would have blushed if this was the first time it’s happened, but he’s lost count. The wine is good, Junsu’s soothing presence even better and he realizes Junsu’s turned on some soft classic music to block any conversation. It’s at least a relief to know the pack is unable to see the exact content of his dreams. He wouldn’t ever want to them to see himself and Yunho having sex, real or imagined.

“Was it about Yunho?” 

“It always is.”

“Good dreams?” Junsu’s teasing, one eyebrow going up and his mouth quirking suggestively. “Well, I guess that’s a given considering the mess you made on your bed.”

He had only revealed his secret to Junsu yesterday, but Jaejoong’s already so glad he did. It’s so much easier to deal with it, now that he has someone who understands the circumstances and his reasons, even if he doesn’t agree with them. Jaejoong should have told him sooner.

They drink the wine mostly in silence, and by the time they’ve finished and Junsu wraps his arms around Jaejoong to squish him to death, Jaejoong feels so much better. “Thank you. You’re the best, Kim Junsu.”

“Sleep well.”

 

— 

 

Yunho very purposefully chose not to overhear the conversation. He really wanted to listen in, and he very nearly did, but something had told him it wasn’t yet time. He needs to wait a little more. It’s an instinct he doesn’t often like but one he’s learned to trust. So instead he waits in silence until he hears Junsu walking down the hallway.

“Is he alright?”

Junsu gives Yunho a look he can’t even begin to fathom. “He’s fine.”

“He has a lot of—dreams. Like that. All the time.”

“He does. Don’t worry about it.”

“Has he—does he have someone?” The thought makes Yunho inexplicably jealous. Someone that gets to hear about Jaejoong’s troubles, share in his joys. Someone that isn’t cut off. It would make sense if he were hiding that, especially if that someone were human—not that Yunho would mind. “Is that what he is hiding?”

“You know I can’t tell you that. I cannot betray his trust and I will not.”

Yunho knows. They depend on their submissive and Yunho is not going to threaten that. The last thing in the world he would do is force sweet, loving Junsu to tell him anything.

“But don’t worry,” Junsu’s hand is gentle on Yunho’s arm and he’s almost immediately calmed. “I don’t think it will be much longer before you find out.


End file.
